The present disclosure relates generally to threat detection, and more particularly, to techniques (e.g., systems, methods, computer program products storing code or instructions executable by one or more processors) for managing user access to resources in an enterprise environment.
Computer networks have become important tools for modern business. Today a large amount of information is stored in and accessed across such networks by users throughout the world. Much of this information is, to some degree, private or confidential and protection of the information is required. Not surprisingly then, various network security monitor devices have been developed to help uncover attempts by unauthorized persons and/or devices to gain access to computer networks and the information stored therein.
In the context of enterprise systems, a user identity generally refers to information that uniquely identifies a user. By providing some of such information to a network security monitor device of the enterprise system, a user may be permitted to access various resources available within the enterprise. These resources can include, for example, software products, applications (e.g., cloud-based applications, enterprise applications, or any other applications), cloud services, various types of data (e.g., networked files, directory information, databases, or the like) and other resources. In order to effectively manage user access to resources within an enterprise, the enterprise often has to monitor and track the users' access to information stored in multiple target systems of the enterprise.
Therefore, techniques for managing user access to available resources within an enterprise environment continues to be a priority and are desired.